tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Drivers
The drivers (sometimes called engineers in recent US narrations) drive and maintain the engines and, along with the fireman, keep the engines in control and provide a voice of reason when an engine is being difficult. A North Western Railway driver's uniform consists of blue trousers, a black tie, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, and a blue cap. This dress code is the same for drivers on the Arlesdale Railway. The drivers on the Skarloey Railway wear the same outfits, but in grey instead of blue. Voice Actors Trivia * From the eighth to sixteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends, drivers and fireman act almost purely as background characters and are very rarely acknowledged. Engines have on numerous occasions left their jobs without consulting their drivers (if they have any), when in reality, the driver would direct the engine where to go and what to do. But from the seventeenth season onwards, drivers have been seen and spoke more often and have worked more realistically. * In the magazine stories, drivers on the Skarloey Railway wear the same colour uniform of those on the North Western Railway. * To date, eight drivers have been named: Charlie Sand, Edward's driver, Ted, Henry's driver, Joe, Culdee's driver, Bob, Thomas' driver in the CGI series, Mr. Arkwright, Mr. Perkins, and Mr. Roberts. * There have been complaints about the lack of female drivers. Mary Creagh, a Labour Front-bencher, has said it was a negative stereotype, and says it will make women less likely to become train drivers if they are put off in their early years. She also criticised the lack of female characters. HiT Entertainment responded saying there has been a "historical imbalance" but that there will be more female characters/engines in development. Merchandise * Wooden Railway﻿ * Brio (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|Driver's in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheGuard28.png|Thomas' early driver File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.png File:GordonandtheGremlin74.png|Thomas' driver with Gremlin the dog File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak31.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard62.png|Thomas' driver in CGI with the Photographer File:DayoftheDiesels6.png|Bob in Day of the Diesels File:TheAdventureBegins269.png|Thomas' driver and fireman in The Adventure Begins File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure254.png|Thomas' driver jumping clear in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:ThomasAttendsaGreekWedding1.png|Thomas' driver and fireman in Thomas' YouTube World Tour File:TourofSodor6.jpg|Thomas' driver in a magazine story File:TurntableBridge!2.png File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)1.jpg|Thomas and his driver in a My First Thomas book File:EdwardandGordon50.png|Edward's driver File:Edward'sBrassBand42.png File:EdwardTheHero43.png|Edward's driver in CGI with Dowager Hatt File:FireEngineRS4.png|Henry's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:Coal9.png|Henry's driver and fireman File:Henry'sHappyCoal24.png|Henry's driver in CGI with the Railway Coal Inspector File:OfftheRails26.png|Gordon's driver and fireman File:TenderEngines18.png File:ThomasandtheRumours43.png File:GordonTakesaTumble52.png File:ThomastheJetEngine4.png File:TheAdventureBegins83.png|Gordon's driver in CGI File:Buzz,BuzzRS4.png|James' driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:NoJokeforJames4.png|James' Driver File:OldIron24.png|James' ill driver File:NoJokeforJames55.png File:GhostTrain8.png|Percy's driver File:PercyandtheCalliope64.png|Percy's driver in CGI File:PercyGetsJammed6.jpg|Percy's driver in a magazine story File:HorridLorry8.png|Toby's driver File:TobyHadaLittleLamb4.png File:TobyHadaLittleLamb13.png File:FishRS5.png|Duck's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:TobyHadaLittleLamb25.png|Duck's Driver File:Escape29.PNG|Douglas' driver File:Oliver'sFind44.png|Oliver's driver File:TheDiseasel13.png|Bill and Ben's drivers File:NoSteamWithoutCoal60.png|Ben's driver in CGI File:RustytotheRescue36.png|Stepney's driver File:TrainStopsPlay41.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches26.png|Emily's driver File:EmilyandDash95.png|Emily's driver in CGI with a moustache File:SomethingFishy41.png|Arthur's driver File:TheSpotlessRecord47.png|Arthur's driver coated with fruit File:FergusBreakstheRules26.png|Fergus' driver File:PeaceAndQuiet23.png|Murdoch's driver and fireman File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver File:JumpingJobiWood!77.png|Dash's driver with Hee-Haw File:SlowStephen106.png|Stephen's driver and fireman File:LongLostFriend35.png|Gator's driver with a quarry worker File:Daisy(episode)25.png|Daisy's driver File:Toby'sTightrope24.PNG|Mavis' driver File:FieryFlynn66.png|Diesel, Paxton and Norman's drivers File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas38.png|Salty's driver File:CreepyCutting!3.png|Peter Sam's driver in a magazine story Merchandise Gallery File:BrioSirTophamHatt&Friends.png|Brio (Mid Bottom Right) Category:Humans Category:Staff